Heroes
by Janiqua
Summary: What did Lando think about Han’s behavior in the city over Bespin during ESB? What did he think of Darth Vader? And after their escape, how did he react to the defeated and emotionally scarred Luke Skywalker?


**Author's Note: **This is a piece I wrote after watching the original Star Wars trilogy for the first time in years. Of course, my mind is racing with other fanfic ideas, and maybe I'll write some of them later, but for now, this is what I've come up with. _Empire Strikes Back_ is probably my favorite of the three, and I really wish some of the later scenes had been extended. To that end, I've written what I think could have happened from Lando's point of view. This fic is split into four sections. The first part takes place when Vader asks Han, Leia, and Chewie to join him in the dining room. The last part takes place after the _Millenium Falcon _jumps into hyperdrive. The two parts in the middle are basically fillers. I really wrote this fic for the first and last parts; those are the absent scenes I wanted to see in the movie. I hope you read them, and find them enjoyable.

**Teaser:** What did Lando think about Han's behavior in the city over Bespin during ESB? What did he think of Darth Vader? And after their escape, how did he react to the defeated and emotionally scarred Luke Skywalker?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. I'm not even an expert, die-hard fan. This is just something I wrote for pleasure. Please don't hate me.

**Spoilers: **Just up to _Empire Strikes Back_.

**ooooooo**

It didn't take long for Lando Calrissian to recognize what a different man Han Solo was from the "slimy, double-crossing, no good swindler" he had always known him to be. He hadn't expected it; Han was first and foremost a pirate, and Lando never believed the man would change. Of course, some would say the same about Lando himself, and now, here he was, running a gas mine in the clouds over Bespin, a true, responsible, respectable businessman.

The changes in Han weren't nearly as obvious. He still flew the _Millenium Falcon_, he still traveled with Chewie, he still had a bounty on his head, he still wore the same clothes, and he still had the same attitude. And yet, in some ways, the changes in him ran even deeper than the changes in Lando, despite his unlikely success. At first, he thought Han was just trying to impress his mysterious and beautiful companion. Lando had seen him smitten before, and knew the pirate would say and do just about anything, and even go so far as to act like a perfect gentleman, if it meant seducing the girl he desired.

But Leia… she wasn't just some desirable girl… not to Han, anyway. Maybe that was the change Lando sensed in him. He was in love. It was impossible to speculate their history together. Lando only knew what he had been told. Leia was a key member of the Rebel Alliance, a traitor to the Empire, and a wanted fugitive. How the hell had she managed to ensnare Han Solo, who only looked out for number one, who knew better than to get involved in any sort of lost cause, especially one as foolish as the Rebellion? What could they possibly have been through, that Han would risk everything for her sake? It didn't make any damn sense!

Keeping his frustration at bay, Lando escorted Han, Leia, and Chewie through the corridors toward the dining room, where he had promised them refreshments. Han and Leia had been reluctant to accompany him, but thanks to Chewie's stomach, everything was going according to plan. "So you see," he said congenially, masking his displeasure. "Since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the, uh, jurisdiction of the Empire."

"So you're part of the mining guild, then?" Leia asked, feigning interest when Lando knew for a fact she couldn't care less. She had other concerns, such as the Rebellion and remaining one step ahead of the Empire. Lando suspected her only wish was to board Han's ship with the restored hyperdrive as soon as possible, and get the hell away from here. He couldn't blame her, and with that in mind, was quite impressed by her diplomatic abilities.

"No, not actually," Lando said, grateful that the ruse was nearly over. They deserved a fair fight, Han and Leia. This backhanded deception left a foul taste in his mouth, but what could he do? "Our operation is small enough not to be noticed, which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves." Han smirked as they rounded a corner and headed toward the huge doorway that led into the dining room. He knew exactly what sort of customers Lando meant; the criminal ones. For all his success, Lando truly hadn't changed at all, not like Han, and the reminder stung.

Much less suspicious and much more interested than Leia, Han regarded his old friend inquisitively. "Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?"

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here," Lando assured him. Up until now, he had been careful not to divulge too much information. The Empire liked to control everything, particularly commerce. It had sucked the life out of countless enterprises that once thrived, until capitalism ceased to exist. Sure, there were illegal operations at work throughout the galaxy, but for them to succeed, they generally needed to benefit the corrupt Empire in one way or another. What Lando had accomplished… it was practically unheard of. Very few men could create a business that served criminals and other lowlifes _while _running outside Empire jurisdiction, and if they did, they couldn't keep it up forever. Lando had always known the day would come when he would have to pay the price for his continued success. The day was today, and the price was Han and Leia.

"But things have developed that will insure security," Lando informed his old friend as they arrived outside the doors to the dining room. "I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." It was god's honest truth, and had Lando spoken it before, he knew it would have alerted Leia. She was smart enough to comprehend the sort of deal he would have to make to "insure security." Even now, while Han just appeared skeptical, _she_ was staring at Lando with frightened, dawning realization. But it was too late. The trap was about to spring, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Lando pressed a switch on the wall and the doors slid open, revealing the grand, official dining room. With its white walls and a white chandelier hanging over the white banquet table and its white, high-back chairs, the dark, looming shape of the legendary Lord Vader stood out like a sore and evil thumb. Lando's stomach turned as the robotic monster at the head of the table courteously rose to his feet.

Chewie roared with frightened and enraged ferocity while the skepticism on Han's face immediately switched to apprehension. He moved swiftly, with the grace and ease of a skilled mercenary, drawing his blaster without hesitation and firing it four times without asking a single question. Lando took a step back, startled by his old friend's aggression. He knew Han and Vader were enemies, but surely Han knew better than to assault such a prestigious and dangerous individual when he certainly couldn't hope to win!

Unsurprisingly, with a few waves of his hand, Vader quenched each blast Han shot. Golden sparks flew in every direction and smoke hung in the air, but no damage was done. Extending his left arm, Vader telekinetically pulled the weapon from Han's grasp. It soared across the room, over the banquet table, and straight into Vader's hand. The rumors were true then, Lando realized. Lord Vader really was something of a sorcerer.

"We would be honored if you would join us," he said mockingly, his deep, menacing, and cold voice unable to hide his amusement as he set the blaster down on the table. As if on cue, the unmistakable, renowned bounty hunter, Boba Fett, appeared from the back entrance behind Vader. An old rival of both Lando and Han, he carried a large weapon in his arms, and would not hesitate to use it if provoked. Lando swallowed a curse at the sight of him. He shouldn't have been there; his presence wasn't part of the damn arrangement.

Nevertheless, it did have its intended effect on Han and Chewie. Lando recognized their fear. Together with Leia, they turned with every intention to flee, to run as fast and as far as possible, but before they could take their first step, countless storm troopers spilled out into the corridor behind them, lining up in perfect formation, their weapons aimed. Surrounded and with no escape, Chewie cried out plaintively while Han glanced at Lando. They had been friends for a very long time, and yet Lando couldn't remember ever seeing such defeat on Han's face before. He might have known better than to trust Lando, but not even he had imagined such betrayal.

"I had no choice," Lando solemnly told him. "They arrived right before you did." He couldn't explain why it was so important that Han understand. It was never meant to be personal, though Vader had made it so by recruiting Fett. Lando had a responsibility to the people of this facility. He couldn't forsake them just to protect two smugglers, a pretty rebel, and their dismantled droid. He wasn't ready to sacrifice it all and return to a life of card gambling. Not now, not like this. "I'm sorry."

Frightened, Leia glanced up at Han, desperately in want of reassurance. Lando had seen her indignant, suspicious and almost downright angry, but now she looked small, meek, and helpless. He wanted to promise her she wasn't in any danger and that, though she was indeed a rebel who deserved immediate execution, Vader had guaranteed her safety. Unfortunately, it wasn't Lando's place to comfort her. It was Han's. He looked at her with a brief expression of utter devotion, taking her hand and squeezing it before returning his gaze to Lando. "I'm sorry too."

Chewie protested with a soft and miserable wail as Han led Leia the rest of the way into the dining hall. Though they remained hand in hand, Han positioned himself slightly in front of her, protecting her as best he could. Lando watched him in astonishment. The man was practically a stranger. When had he become so valiant, that he would put another's safety, even a woman's, before his own?

As Chewie and Lando stepped in after Han and Leia, the doors behind them swept shut with intimidating finality, and Darth Vader sat back down, indicating his captives to do the same. Fett waited for Han to sit warily in a chair at Vader's right hand side before taking the seat across from him. Han didn't even bother meeting the bounty hunter's gaze, but instead kept his eyes fixed on Vader. No matter how personal Fett's presence might have been, Han was clearly more concerned with the Imperial warlord. Meanwhile, Leia sat to the right of Han, keeping him between her and Vader, and Lando sat at the head of the table opposite their unwelcome host. Chewie, however, refused to cooperate, and remained standing back at the door, growling desolately. For the moment, Vader permitted his noncompliance, no doubt due to the Wookies' uncivilized reputation. What more could he expect?

Breathing heavily through his respirator, Vader took a moment to observe Han and Leia. His mask hid his expression, but one could never mistake his mood. Lando couldn't explain it, but in the short time he had known Vader, there had always been something dark emanating out of him. Dark and powerful. It affected the ambiance, the very atmosphere of whatever environment he currently presided over. Lando could feel an unspoken threat when Vader was angry, and he could feel the dominance when Vader was triumphant. A chill ran down his spine; the room felt thick and heavy with Vader's malevolence. He was planning something terrible, and anticipating it eagerly.

"I must congratulate you, Captain Solo," he finally said, breaking the silence. Han tensed, not knowing how to respond or what to expect. Lando knew how alien this whole situation must feel to him. He was a smuggler living on the wrong side of the law. He dealt with his enemies through violence, not civility, and never, _never_ in such fancy settings as this. The food and wine spread out over the table was so expensive he probably couldn't even identify it. Vader continued, "There are not many capable of eluding capture for as long as you have, even with their hyperdrive. You achieved much despite considerable disadvantages, and though you must have realized you never stood a chance, you lasted longer than anyone could have predicted, myself included, and I hope you find some consolation in that."

"Thanks, I'm truly flattered," Han retorted, hatred seeping from his voice. "So what now? You gonna hand me and Chewie over to the nearest bounty hunter and kill Leia? Well then, why don't you just go ahead and get it over with? We've got nothing to say to you except that anything would be better than sitting here sharing a meal with the scum of the universe." Lando held his breath, fully expecting to witness his friend's murder for those words. Leia, too, glanced up at Han in fear, her eyes wide and her face pale, certain that Vader would never tolerate the slightest ounce of disrespect. And yet, for some reason, he did.

"I am in no hurry to give up custody of you and your Wookie, captain," Vader calmly assured him. "Nor do I intend to kill Princess Leia." Lando started at that and glanced at the woman in surprise. A princess? She certainly looked the part, but what the hell would a princess be doing with Han? Even if they were in the Rebellion together? Surely the Alliance wouldn't trust such a disreputable criminal with the safety of someone so important! Unless he really _had _changed…

"You cannot imagine how valuable you are to me," Vader said, much to everyone's consternation. "Your capture will ultimately provide the power I need not only to end the Rebellion, but also to renew the Empire. Refined, improved, perfected in every aspect, it will be the dawn of an era that will prosper for generations, and never be forgotten."

"No," Leia said sharply. While the dark lord's speech left both Lando and Han at a complete loss, it seemed to revitalize the woman. Lando had known from the moment he met her that she was serious to a fault, no doubt due to her responsibility to the Alliance. She cared more for freedom than she did for her own life, and would almost certainly die to prevent such an Empire as the one Vader described from ever commencing. His words upset her, and she would not just sit there and accept them. "I don't know what you hope to gain from our capture, but I swear to you, Darth Vader, we will not help you. We refuse to cooperate, and no matter what you do to us, your Empire's reign will surely end."

Her passion impressed Lando, and he couldn't help but wonder if Han would agree. He knew the old Han would take whatever action was necessary to get out of this situation, but the new Han… The new Han was as mysterious as Leia. Maybe Lando had made a mistake. Maybe Han wasn't just a smuggler whose life wasn't worth some pathetic mining operation. By giving up his friend for the sake of his city, had Lando sacrificed his very soul?

"I know very well you will resist, princess," Vader assured her. "In fact, I encourage it. Struggle all you like. It will only bring you pain, and the more pain you suffer, the sooner I can obtain the greatest asset to my campaign."

"What asset?" Han demanded, but Vader shook his head.

"All in good time," he said, rising to his feet. Lando didn't move an inch as the dark lord towered over them, but Han cringed and Leia shrank back, clearly terrified. Even Chewie, all but forgotten at the front of the room, cowered in the corner, whining in fear. Vader gestured to the table and all its extravagant provisions. "I suggest you savor this generous offering while you still can. It's the least I can do, since I am depending on our association, and cannot promise it will be a pleasant one."

"You're too kind," Leia snapped. Without another word, Vader turned and started out of the dining room through the back entrance Fett had used to arrive. Before he disappeared, however, Han called him back.

"Vader!" The dark lord paused and glanced at his prisoner expectantly. Han took a deep breath, struggling to keep his fear and anger in check. "I don't care about your food. It's not to my liking, anyway. You want to know the least you can do? You can leave Leia alone. There's nothing she can give you that you can't get from me or any other rebel. You've already caused her enough pain, so take what you want from me, and leave her alone."

"Han!" Leia objected, but he held up a hand, silencing her without taking his eyes off Vader. Lando's throat constricted; this was getting too painful to watch. He had never seen Han so selflessly sentimental, and he found he didn't have the stomach for it. For an agonizing moment, the only sound was Vader's breathing.

"I'm afraid, captain, that I cannot afford to spare her," he said at last. Han got to his feet furiously, but stopped short when Vader held up his fist. His face reddened, he appeared to be gasping for air, and his hands rose up to his neck in pure desperation, as if he was struggling against strangulation.

Panicking, Leia scrambled out of her chair and tried to help him, all the while screaming at Vader. "Let him go!" Slowly and simultaneously, Lando and Boba Fett stood up as well, watching the scene intently. When Vader finally dropped his arm, Han collapsed, gasping in pain as he landed back on his chair. Leia leaned in close to him, glaring hatefully at Vader while Fett silently aimed his massive gun, just in case Han decided to do something stupid again.

"It has to be her, captain," Vader explained impassively. "It has to be both of you. You might not understand now, but no one else will suffice. Consider it an honor. You are both indispensable parts of a greater destiny. None of this would be possible without you. Remember that." Sweeping back around, Vader departed, leaving his prisoners in Lando's care. With Boba Fett and a squadron of storm troopers right outside as additional security, Han, Leia, and Chewie all knew they weren't going anywhere.

**ooooooo**

The day had turned into an absolute nightmare. Not only was Lando wracked with guilt, but now Vader was torturing his prisoners, particularly Han, while constantly changing the terms of their agreement and threatening to leave behind a garrison of Imperial troops if Lando did not comply. They weren't supposed to be tortured, they were supposed to be hostages! Lando had expected Vader to somehow contact the Alliance and demand his so-called "asset" in exchange for Han, Leia, and Chewie's safety. That was their agreement. But as far as Lando knew, Vader had yet to contact anyone. Han was being tortured without mercy, Boba Fett was waiting to collect his bounty, and Leia and Chewie were facing permanent house arrest. None of this should have happened. Lando realized Vader was manipulating him, _using_ him, and there was nothing he hated more, but there was also nothing he could do about it.

With a handful of his own personal, and dare he say loyal, guards, Lando marched to the holding cell where Chewie had been trapped, forced to deal with a constant, deafening screech that, set at the right pitch, had been known to drive other Wookies to madness. Chewie, Lando knew, was strong enough to endure it, especially since he had secretly been given the dismantled protocol droid to put back together. Lando hoped the distraction would help the poor beast, and prayed Vader wouldn't find out about it, or even better, wouldn't care.

The prisoners were fortunate enough to receive a moment of respite, where they would briefly reunite in Chewie's cell, and try to understand why they were suffering like this. What could Vader possibly hope to gain? They deserved answers, and since he was responsible for them, Lando intended to provide as many as he could. Nodding at the guards standing outside the holding cell, he waited for the door to slide open, and then stepped in after two of his men.

Chewie greeted him with a long, angry howl, but did not attack. Leia, who was kneeling beside a retractable metal plank on which Han rested, glanced up at him in alarm, no doubt expecting someone worse. Lando, however, didn't mean her any harm, and she looked back at Han with pure compassion. "Lando," she whispered gently, informing him of the newcomer's identity. He must have been in worse shape than Lando realized, if he needed her help to recognize an old friend, but then again, Han had always been quite proficient at concealing his pain. Of course he was in worse shape than Lando realized!

Chewie roared, and Lando stopped short. Evidently, he had gotten too close to Han and Leia for the Wookie's comfort, and the last thing Lando wanted was to aggravate him further. He glanced at Chewie nervously as Leia helped Han sit up. The good captain was in no mood to contend with traitors, and Lando couldn't blame him for that, not after everything he'd been through, but when Han told him to get out, his voice bitter and exhausted, Lando had to refuse.

"Shut up and listen!" he bellowed, tired of being disregarded. He wasn't an Imperial, he despised Vader, and somehow he needed to make things right. Han was his friend, and more than that, he was a good man. Lando was convinced of it. Han was a better man than he could ever hope to be, and at the very least, he deserved the truth. Lando didn't know how much time he would have to explain, so he spoke quickly. "Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?" Han asked, confusion crossing his otherwise anguished face. Lando could see the questions piling up in his mind, tormenting him with uncertainty. It had to stop.

"They'll have to stay here," Lando acknowledged. "But at least they'll be safe." He wanted this to comfort them, but it only seemed to agitate Leia.

"What about Han?" she asked, apparently more concerned with his fate than her own.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter," Lando replied, wishing there was a way he could lighten the blow, but unable to find one. He decided it was better being straight forward and blunt. Suspense was overrated.

As Han, scared, weary, and not at all recovered from his torture, tried digesting this new tidbit of information, Leia's eyes grew dark and cold. Lando realized she didn't believe a word he said, and the way she looked at him, like he was either an idiot or a liar, left him even more frustrated and on edge. "Vader wants us all dead."

"He doesn't want you at all!" Lando shouted, cutting her off. She was just so sure of herself, so certain it was that simple, and that Lando was a fool for believing otherwise. He didn't want to consider it, but what if she was right? What if Vader did want them dead? He had already altered so much of their agreement, could Lando really trust him to leave Leia and Chewie in the city? He had to. The alternative was too horrible to contemplate. Besides, the only thing Vader wanted was that "asset" of his. If Han and Leia were so important to Vader's plans, perhaps they might have heard of him. "He's after somebody called, uh…" Lando searched his memory for the name he had only heard once or twice. "Skywalker."

In that instant, Lando realized he could not have delivered a more frightening message. Leia glanced at Han, anger replaced by alarm, and he sat up straighter, suddenly alert and desperate. "Luke?" His voice contained more distress while uttering that single word than it had all day.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him," Lando said remorsefully, slowly realizing why the Imperial bastard needed these two in particular to lure the man. Han and Leia were on a first name basis with him. The three of them were friends.

"And we're the bait," Leia concluded. Lando didn't have the slightest clue who Skywalker was or how he could be so important to Vader, but seeing the way Han and Leia reacted to this revelation, he had a strange feeling they would both give their lives to stop it, to protect the man from his would-be captor. Slowly, Han got to his feet, ignoring the pain while dealing with knowledge that must have felt infinitely worse.

"Well, he's on his way," Lando said, wishing he could give them better news. He had never seen Han like this before. Caring for the safety of a girl was somewhat understandable, but for him to care about another man other than Chewie? It was incomprehensible.

Breathing heavily, Han stepped towards Lando. "Perfect," he said, his expression a mixture of agony and rage. "You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you?" Lando sighed, knowing now more than ever that he had crossed a line. Their relationship had always been filled with one double-cross after another, but this time, it was different. This time, Darth Vader was at the heart of it, and the ramifications would affect the whole Empire at the expense of some strange man whom Han happened to consider a close friend. It was insane! When did Han become so involved in such important affairs? And would he ever forgive Lando for this treachery?

His face twisting with fury, Han launched himself forward, and this time, Vader wasn't around to subdue him. "My friend!" he spat, swinging his fist, punching Lando in the face. The impact sent them both to the ground, with Han landing on top and eager to get in another blow. Lando shielded his head with his arms, appreciating the indignant irony in Han's exclamation. They weren't friends, at least not the way Han and Skywalker must have been. They had never been friends, and now, after this, Lando doubted they ever would be.

With his vision impaired, Lando couldn't see his guards striking Han with the butts of their rifles, but he could hear it, and after a moment, he gained enough leverage to maneuver away from his assailant. Chewie growled as the guards continued beating Han, and as Lando struggled to his feet, he spotted Leia rushing forward to cover the man, shielding him as best she could from further attack. "Stop!"

Fixing his blue cape, which had come undone in the brawl, Lando stared down at Han. His guards had obeyed his command, and though one still had his rifle trained on Chewie, discouraging him from attacking, the others stood back warily, silently waiting for their next instructions. "I've done all I can," Lando told Han, who now lacked the strength to stand. Lying crippled on the floor, dazed, bruised, and bloody, he clutched Leia desperately while trying, and failing, to hold himself up. Lando found it impossible not to pity him. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems."

"Yeah," Han acknowledged through gritted teeth. "You're a real hero." The accusation stung, and Lando couldn't think of an appropriate response. A real hero? Han should have known better than anyone that heroes didn't exist. There were no real heroes. Granted, there were fools who occasionally liked to play hero, but they all ended up dead. Or worse. Han should have known that. Hell, he _did _know that. It had been his philosophy for years!

So that was how he had changed. Somehow, he had begun to believe in heroes. That's why he joined the Alliance, that's why he stood up to Vader, and that's why he cared so much about Leia, not to mention Skywalker. He fancied himself a hero. Lando couldn't believe it. Scowling, he marched out of the holding cell, leaving behind the infuriating prisoners as quickly as he could. How was it possible for a man like Han to change so completely so late in life? And why the hell did Lando find it so painful? So compelling?

**ooooooo**

As the day went on, Lando learned more about heroism, about the fight between good and evil, than ever before, more than he ever imagined. Of course there had to be heroes in the universe. When it came to evil, evil as monstrous and colossal as Darth Vader, nothing short of a hero could suffice. Lando didn't envy Skywalker; for whatever reason, Vader was obsessed with the man, and to prepare for his arrival, he not only had the nerve to test his despicable trap on Han, encasing him in a solid block of carbonite, but he also forced Leia to watch. Han and Leia loved each other. They truly did. And for them to be torn apart like that… Despite their courage, despite their brave fronts, they were both clearly devastated, and it was a wonder to Lando they maintained their dignity when others would by now be begging for mercy.

In fact, when Vader demanded that Lando escort Leia and Chewie to his ship, once again "altering the deal," Lando found he was the one falling apart at the seams. He was the one protesting. Leia hadn't said a word. She wasn't the least bit surprised. She had been right all along; Lando was a fool for trusting Vader. Suddenly conscious of that, Lando had no choice but to accept the consequences of his actions. Skywalker would fall into Vader's trap, desperate to save his friends, and once Vader had what he wanted, he would recycle his bait, reusing Leia and Chewie as additional security to force Skywalker into submission. After that, he'd be free to use the man for his own twisted designs, shaping the Empire into something even more horrendous than it already was. For Leia, considering everything believed in, everything she fought to preserve, such a fate would be worse than death, and Lando could no longer stand it. If Han could be a hero, so could he!

With Lobot's help, Lando and his men managed to surround and detain the storm troopers who had been marching Leia and Chewie to Vader's ship. After a shaky confrontation with the two understandably upset prisoners, Lando led them in a desperate race to the east platform, where Boba Fett's ship awaited Han's arrival. Along the way, they picked up another droid who seemed acquainted with the partially restored one hanging from Chewie's back.

When they realized they were too late to save Han, and that Fett's ship had already departed, Lando felt a brief moment of discouragement. They couldn't win. Vader was just too powerful. Fortunately, he found his self-pity dissolving when a group of storm troopers arrived. As the inevitable firefight broke out, Lando's survival instincts kicked in, and he was pleased to discover he hadn't lost his knack for blasting down bad guys. Like a good game of sabacc, some things just came naturally, and he would never forget, no matter how long he remained the responsible, successful businessman.

Having the home court advantage, Lando somehow managed to alert his people of the Empire's intrusion while leading the escaped prisoners to the _Millenium Falcon_. Against all other odds, and thanks to the help of their newly acquired droid, whose designation seemed to be R2, Lando got them onboard, and with Chewie at his side, he powered up the remarkably rundown, yet notoriously reliable craft. They took off with surprising grace and sped away from the city, soaring through the sky above the toxic surface of the planet. Had it not been for Han's absence, Lando would have celebrated with an exuberant whoopee. They had made it! They had escaped Vader! How could he have forgotten the exhilaration of life on the run? As sweat trickled down his face, he swallowed a smile he knew neither Leia nor Chewie would appreciate.

It felt good being back on the _Falcon_, and while Lando quickly spotted signs of Han's constant modifications, some things about the ship never changed. It was all too familiar, and yet, at the same time, inexplicably strange. Chewie and Leia were at the helm now, they were in command, and though Lando assisted wherever he could, he had never felt more out of place in a setting he once considered his home. He knew they wanted Han, and he was a miserable substitute.

_I'll find a way to get Han back to them_, Lando decided. _As soon as we get out of here, I'll give the hero thing some more thought. I owe it to them, and besides, someone has to teach Vader to play by the rules._ It was truly ironic, coming from him, but Lando knew could never forgive such a cheating, manipulating bastard, no matter how evil and formidable he might be. If he had to turn himself into a hero, so be it. After all, if Captain Han Solo of all people could be made to believe in such absurdities, they had to be real, right?

Easing himself into the seat behind Leia, Lando finally felt able to relax. They were home free, and he had never felt more committed to a cause in his life. And then, without the slightest bit of warning, he heard Leia whisper the name, "Luke," and the next thing he knew, she was speaking words that made no sense whatsoever, words that would test his resolve in a way he could never have foreseen. "We've got to go back."

**ooooooo**

After the most stressful ten minutes of his life, ten minutes that felt like an eternity, during which time he had rescued a boy dangling from a weather vane beneath the city, clashed against hostile TIE fighters, and raced to repair the hyperdrive before Vader's star destroyer's tractor beam could pick them up, Lando had never felt farther from being a hero. Rather, he felt pathetic, mentally and physically exhausted, sore, and still shaky from all those nerves. It wasn't easy being a hero. Risking your life for the sake of a stranger defied reason, not that Lando had much of a choice. Leia had wanted to go back, Chewie agreed with her, and his sole option had basically been: help or die.

Now they were traveling through light-speed, temporarily free from Vader's grasp, and Lando was finally able to get his first good look at the kid they had gone back to save. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vader had gone through all that trouble to capture a boy. His vision of the Empire's glorious future depended on a boy. When Lando first heard Skywalker's name, he had expected a grown man, a powerful war hero, a fully-fledged, trained, and highly experienced rebel leader. Instead, he found himself staring down at a small, underweight adolescent. If the kid wasn't still a teenager, he certainly hadn't been an adult for very long. What the hell was Vader thinking? What was the galaxy coming to?

Still, the kid must have had some fight in him, or else he wouldn't be on this ship. Vader had set a trap for him, and not just any trap, but the perfect trap. Obsessed as he was, Vader had taken every detail right down to the smallest, most insignificant triviality into account, and considering he was both an ingenious strategist and legendary warrior, absolutely no one, especially not a youngster, should have been able to escape him. Lando marveled at Luke's success, even as he recognized the price he paid for it.

Slumped in a chair in the _Falcon's _lounge area, the kid silently permitted Leia to bandage the bloody stump where his right hand should have been. Lando might have felt mentally and physically exhausted by his own ordeal, but whatever Luke had been through, it must have been infinitely worse. Not only did he look exhausted, he also looked traumatized and completely, utterly brokenhearted. Lando had never met the kid before, but even he could see that a piece of him had died that day. His face was bruised, his eyes were wet with tears, his clothes were doubtlessly concealing any number of other injuries, and he had lost his hand. Vader had not been gentle with him, and his journey from the carbon-freezing chamber where he had doubtlessly been ambushed all the way down to the weather vane where Lando had somehow managed to catch him must have been reminiscent to a descent through hell. Maybe the kid hadn't escaped Vader's trap after all. He had been scarred by it, and he would carry those scars for the rest of his life.

Once she was satisfied she had done all she could for Luke's arm, Leia helped him out of the chair and directed him back into the sleeping quarters where she had originally deposited him. Lando followed at a distance, watching curiously as she effortlessly assisted the kid onto a cot. He didn't fight her, and despite his evident despair, he looked up at her with unmitigated trust. Lando couldn't fathom how anyone in such terrible condition could trust at all, even a princess like Leia. He had learned long ago that trust only led to betrayal. Han was proof of that. Lando wondered what this girl had done to earn Luke's trust, whether she deserved it, and most importantly, what such a relationship felt like. Leia's heart belonged to Han, that much was undeniable, and yet she and Luke remained devoted to each other. How else could she have known to find him back on that weather vane?

But it wasn't just Leia. Thinking back to their confrontation in the holding cell, Lando recalled the horror on Han's face when he learned who Vader really wanted. Han would have done anything to protect this kid, and though it hadn't made much sense at the time, Lando was beginning to understand. Luke was just so young and so, so _lost_. Maybe he just had this effect on everyone, but Lando knew deep down the kid was special. Whatever Vader did to him, it wasn't fair.

"You're safe now, Luke," Leia whispered to him. "Try to get some rest." With that, she stepped back out into the lounge area, glancing at Lando in disgust. She shut the door to give Luke some privacy, and then marched over to the other side of the room, where they might discuss their situation without being overheard. "I hate him," she said, her voice filled with venom, and Lando didn't need to ask who she meant. "I hate him for what he's done to us, for what he's done to Luke. You would think tormenting a twenty-one year old farm boy might be beneath him, but obviously it's not. I hate him so much I can feel it gnawing at my soul, and I don't care if it consumes me!" Tears filled her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly, her face flushing in embarrassment. She was a rebel princess, and more than likely unaccustomed to breaking down in front of strangers.

"It's okay," Lando gently assured her, wondering if it would be appropriate for him to reach out to her. Not for the first time, he remembered it wasn't his place, no matter how attractive she was, and no matter what pain she might be suffering. "Leia, after what happened today, you of all people are entitled to hate him." Glancing over her shoulder at the closed door to Luke's room, he smoothly switched subjects. "How is he? Is he going to be all right?"

Leia sighed, brushing a loose wisp of hair out of her face. "I don't know. I've never seen him like this before. We all lose loved ones in times of war, that's only to be expected, and Luke's no exception. I've seen him grieve, Lando, more than once. But this… somehow, this is different." She was scared and devastated on many levels, and Lando doubted she was thinking clearly. If they wanted to help Luke, they needed to understand what might have happened between him and Vader, and for that, Lando needed to help Leia walk through the mess.

"Listen," he said, finally bringing himself to touch her. He reached for her arms and held her stiffly. "What do we know? We know Vader captured you in order to obtain an 'asset' he believed would help him quench the Rebellion and strengthen the Empire. That asset is Luke. Now, I need you to tell me why. Why Luke? What's so special about him?"

Leia tensed and when she met Lando's gaze, she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Luke was training to be a Jedi."

"A Jedi?" Weren't they extinct?

"I thought Vader wanted to trap Luke because he destroyed the Death Star," Leia said frantically. "I thought he just wanted revenge." Lando remembered what she said back in the holding cell. Vader wanted them all dead. It looked like she wrong.

"Wait. What's a Death Star?"

Leia ignored him. "I should have realized. Vader's the one who led the Great Jedi Purge. He killed Luke's father when Luke was just a baby. He killed Luke's teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi, right in front of him three years ago. I don't think Vader knew who Luke was at the time, but if he knows now, I bet he took real pleasure using that knowledge against him."

"So it's personal," Lando glumly noted. "Vader's even worse than I thought, trying to convert kid who's already lost everything to him." What an insult that was to the memory of Luke's father and teacher.

Leia shook herself free from Lando's grasp right as Chewie entered the lounge from the bridge. Breathing heavily, angry, and distraught, she spun around and slammed her fists against the wall. Lando flinched and Chewie howled as Leia proceeded to pound every surface of the ship that got in her way. She even stumbled over to the holographic gaming table, but Chewie intercepted her, taking the abuse himself as he struggled to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly as she began shaking. Lando shook his head, turning around to offer Leia some privacy as Chewie slowly calmed her down.

"Han would know what to do."

At Leia's assertion, Lando buried his face in his hands. She was probably right. Han had always been good in a crisis, and if he cared about Luke half as much as Leia did, he would go out of his way to ensure the kid's recovery, and not only that, he would also make Vader suffer for these crimes, Force or no Force. Han would be able to rebound, and he'd be able to help his friends get back on their feet. Lando could only imagine what else he'd do, considering how much he had changed since their last encounter, how much he had turned into a hero. Han Solo was a different man, a stronger, more courageous and honorable man. If he had been here right now, he _would _know what to do. And it was Lando's fault he wasn't.

Looking back at the princess and her overprotective Wookie, he came to a decision. He was responsible for Leia now, and even for Luke. If they needed Han so much, then there was only one answer. One answer that Lando already felt committed to. "Well then, I guess we're just going to have to go get him."

"What?" Leia looked up, startled, while Chewie bayed, either in confusion or agreement.

"We go get him," Lando repeated. "There's only one place Boba Fett would take him. So we mount a rescue. Can't be too difficult. We just escaped Darth Vader's star destroyer for crying out loud! Look, if we do this properly, good old Jabba won't have the slightest clue what hit him." Leia's countenance brightened, though not by much. Still, it was all Lando could hope for, and Chewie let out a hearty bark of encouragement. They could do this. They had to do this. After all, what were they if not heroes, real heroes, up against the darkest forces of the galaxy?

_This feels right,_ Lando thought. _You're always rubbing off on me, Han. But for once, I can't say I mind. For once, I'm doing something that actually feels right, and somehow, I know I won't regret it._

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
